Not Enough Reasons
by AngelFromSomewhere
Summary: Carrying on from the end of the film. Victor and Victoria are re-united, and nothing can stand in the way of their marriage. But what if Victor cannot forget his time with a certain "woman"? Can Victoria accept it? REVIEWS! VXE
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Corpse Bride fan fic, so be nice

**This is my first Corpse Bride fan fic, so be nice! PLEASE REVIEW. If you write as well you know how great it is to get a review!**

**PS, I know its VERY short, but its just an introduction to the story, like a prologue**

"Victoria?" Victoria turned her head, as she heard Victor's timid knock on her door. Placing her hairbrush on her dressing room table, she stood up from her small plush stool. A quick run of her fingers through her hair reassured her that she was ready.

"Come in." she said, so quietly it was a wonder he heard her. She lowered her head as she felt the blush creeping up her thin neck to her pale cheeks. Although the wedding was in two days time, this was only the second time Victor had been in her room without a chaperone being present. Victoria didn't even want to contemplate the honeymoon…

The door creaked slowly open as Victor entered the room. His sleeves were ruffled were he had been picking at the hems in anticipation. His eyes sparkled in the dim light, shining against his soft, whitish face. One corner of his mouth twitched at the side when he saw her, standing timidly in the middle of the room. Every time he saw her he imagined her in a gleaming white wedding dress, walking down the alter towards him. Whenever he took her hand in his, he could see her face as he slipped the ring onto her finger. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered violently and he felt sick at the thought of it. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, but there was only one face he could imagine happily marrying…

"Was there something that you wanted Victor?" she asked. He pulled himself away from the beautiful face in his head, and drew it back to Victoria's.

"Y-yes…well, I was wondering if…seeing as we are to be m-m-m-," Victor paused to take a breath, "-married… if you would like to…take a walk into town with me." Victoria gasped. She had never known Victor to be so bold, even if he was stammering slightly. Maybe it meant he had forgotten…

No. Victoria might not have been very cleaver, but she was not stupid. She could see the way he looked at her, and how he wouldn't touch her. She swallowed, hoping she was wrong. She walked towards him and tried to put a smile on her face.

"Of course I would. That would be lovely," she murmured taking his hand anxiously. He twitched, but he didn't snatch it back, although, his hand lay limp in hers. Victoria held her breath as she stepped closer, entwining her fingers in his.

"Victor…I know you are trying hard to forget but I am not blind. I we are to be married we must ascertain that there are enough reasons. It's not your duty…"

"VICTORIA EVERGLOT!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The shrilling voice of Lady Everglot rang through the young pair's ears as Victoria's superficial mother burst into the room. Her eyes widened when she took in their close if unaffectionate position. "HOW DARE YOU HAVE A MAN IN YOUR ROOM WITHOUT A CHAPERONE?! GET OUT!"

Almost relieved, Victor dropped her hand and ran from the room. Lady Everglot frowned at Victoria, her eyebrows tight in disapproval against her forehead. Then, as swiftly as she had entered the room, she turned on her heels and left, slamming the door in Victoria's stricken face.

Victoria slumped over on her chaise longue and held her head in her hands. The look she saw on Victors' face would lie with her for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew not many people would read this, but those of you who do, please review

**I knew not many people would read this, but those of you who do, please review. If you write, you know how much a good review cheers you up! No nasty criticism please, this is a hobby. When you're my boss, **_**then**_** you can shout at me for mistakes. Hehe ******** enjoy, I liked this chapter the best (so far, hmmmmm).**

**PS, clichés are a bad habit of mine…hehe!**

The carriage tumbled along the track, jolting the young pair from side to side. Even so, Victor sat on the very edge of his seat, as far away from Victoria as possible. Equally, Victoria sat as far away from Victor as possible, due to the void that sat between the couple, like a brick wall. Their faces each reflected a different emotion. Victor's poker face was twitching nervously, but from time to time anger would flash across his face as a thought crossed his mind. Anger. Something Victor never imagined he was capable of. Victoria on the other had, sat lifelessly in her seat, hands barely folded in her lap, the colour drained from her already ghostly pale face.

After what seemed like forever, the carriage pulled to a sudden stop. Taken by surprise, Victoria fell to the floor of the carriage. The blood soon returned to her face, in abundance! Victor reacted just a second too slow, before holding out his hand to her. Filled with hope, Victoria took it, smiling as her helped her up. He held it for a second more, before letting her hand drop like it was red-hot. Hurt, Victoria stared down at the floor.

Once out of the carriage (and surrounded by people) Victor, as a gentleman, held out his arm for Victoria. Now reluctant, she took it, head still bent. They walked silently along the pathway outlining the grass of the park. On such warm evening, it was no surprise that the park was littered with couples and families out for a walk, or a picnic. Compared to Victor and his fiancée, they seemed livelier than young children on sugar. Whenever one of the towns dignitaries, or a well-to-do member of society walked past, Victoria and Victor would hide behind a smiling, sociable mask. When alone, the carried on, as sullenly as before.

They had been walking for twenty minutes before Victoria finally had the courage to speak. To her amazement, Victor got there first.

"Victoria…" he muttered, barely an audible whisper.

"Yes?" she replied, too quickly. Victor started. _Why so eager _he thought. Regardless, he carried on.

"I don't want you to feel that it's your obligation to marry me. I put you through a lot last year. You had your wedding invaded by walking corpses for me. You don't have to…" completely forgetting her manners, Victoria spun around and pressed her lips against his.

When she pulled away, she ignored the staring passers by, and focused on Victor's wide eyes.

"Victor, I have been miserable all my life. My mother ignored me, my father thought of me only as an asset. But that was nothing compared to when I thought you had been ripped out of my life, when you had barely touched it. Now ask me again, if I don't want to be with you." Victor said nothing. His escape route had been taken, and he was left lost for words.

"Maybe…I should be asking you the same thing…" Victoria whispered. Victor looked at her, confused. "What I mean is…Victor; I'm not stupid, nor blind. I can see that glazed look in your eyes when people try to talk to you. I've noticed that there are things you never say, and it kills me to see you like that. But, you made a choice Victor, and so have I. Our choices in life are like death. You can never go back." Victor winced at the mention of death. By now people around them were whispering, as they witnessed the most taboo conversation in society.

"Victoria…I…" he started, swallowing hard. Victoria's eyes opened wide in hope.

"Victor…please…say it. Just this once…" she whispered.

"I…I…care about you…very much so. If marriage to me is what you want then marriage to me is what you will get. This I promise you.

Deflated, Victoria turned and walked slowly back to the carriage, alone.

I KNOW I know, it sucks! But I had to update asap, and I've almost finished the next chapter, so you'll see that it works up to better things.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hated the last chapter so I promised myself that I would make this one better. I hope you agree! I OWN NOTHING! THIS ALL BELONGS TO TIM BURTON. I JUST PUT THE WORDS AND THE ORDER THEY GO IN**

**PS when i'm writing, i might put in some notes or something. Eg. Victor held Emily in his arms [awww] and whispered her name. And i might just put that in..........wait and see..... FINALLY EMILY HAS APPEARED!**

THE LAND OF THE DEAD

The land of the dead whistled with melancholy. Everything was unnaturally quiet. The skeletons had stopped singing, and not even the loud ringing voice of Miss Plum could be heard through the lifeless [lol, the irony] bar. The only noise came from the low whine of a dog. Emily's skirts rustled around her as she wandered through the empty streets, the hollow feeling that sat permanently in her chest aching more than ever. The reason? If she _had_ married Victor, today would have been their first anniversary. The painful tears ran down her cheeks, dripping on her already ruined dress. She knew it was high time she changed it, but she couldn't let go. Rather like a lot of things...or person.

She sat down heavily on one of the walls, the dead moss leaving another imprinted black stain on her dress. She fiddled with the hem of the sleeves, delicately studded with gems, most of which were missing. Suddenly, she heard the tapping of footprints. Emily rolled her eyes. _Here he comes, _she thought. Lord Barkis.

"Well my dear, drowning in your pitiful sorrows again my dear? Awww. My dead heart bleeds for you."

"Barkis, we have the rest of eternity to hate each other. Please just give me this one day in peace." Emily spat, wiping the tears away from her eyes fiercely. Seeing that, Barkis grinned, not even attempting to hide his pleasure.

"I wonder...did you cry this much over me? Or was I not as deserving of your tears as that skinny wretch?" Emily promptly stood up and slapped Barkis as hard as she could around the face. As he threw himself back in surprise, her hand, which had snapped off her wrist, hit the ground with a light clatter. Emily couldn't stop the tears from falling as she bent down to pick it up.

"Don't ever talk about Victor that way! He's five times the man you'll ever be!" Barkis's face went red with rage.

"Leave out the clichés, they bore me. But one day you'll just have to get over the fact that he's alive, and you're dead, and the two must _never_ cross." Leaving a trail of anger and fury behind him, Barkis turned on his heel and left, leaving Emily alone once again. She crumpled to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself for comfort.

THE LAND OF THE LIVING

Victor sat alone also in the forest, head between his hands. The tree stump that he sat on was frozen over, but he didn't care. He ran his fingers through his hair, down his face, along his arms. His eyes ran over everything, the trees, the ground, the sky, but it all reminded him of her.

He knew if he was going to move on, he would have to speak her name eventually.

"E—E—Emi—EMILY!" he shouted at last, desperate to let it all out. "EMILY! EMILY!" no tears welled up in his eyes, only the dry, soundless sobs that escaped his throat. Every fibre of his being ached to be with her. Every cell in his blood made him feel as he was made to live for her. If he had to look at Victoria every day, and know he would have to live with his choice. It was tearing him up inside.

Cold and wet, he slumped over on his seat and fell unconscious.

Oooh cliffy! What will happen?!? Its kinda short, but i pored my soul into this (so to speak lol) i will update, but i would like a REVIEW before i do! K? Ta!


	4. Chapter 4

I make this up as I go along so please if it doesn't make sense be nice. I've been getting so hyped-up over twilight that I decided I needed a break for a while. Enjoy it. I'm home most of today so expect more updates soon! Reviews please, because I can't see how many hits I get anymore

THE LAND OF THE LIVING

One Week To The Wedding

Mrs Van Dort almost quivered with pride. She had been given full responsibility for the wedding preparations. Even if her own wedding had been a disaster, securing her life married to a monkey, she knew how to plan a fabulous dinner for afterwards. So here she was, trawling the cobbled streets with her future daughter in law, peering excitedly into every shop window in sight. Victoria simply hung her head, completely uninterested in her mother-in-laws' mindless wedding chatter. Unaware of the young woman's lack of enthusiasm, Mrs Van Dort Grabbed her by her skinny wrist.

"Oh my dear! Look! Those place settings would look simply marvellous on your mothers mahogany table. Pink looks so good with those silver forks we chose yesterday. Second hand they may be, but grief they were a bargain and a half! I wonder if..." her voice died away slightly as she rushed into the shop to fuss over the tasteless tat. Victoria sighed and reluctantly followed her in.

Victor, on the other hand had been banished by the women of the two families from any of the wedding preparations. For this, he was grateful. He wanted nothing more than to forget about the whole thing; at least until the actual day...he guessed he would have to blunder through as best he could. Lord and Lady Everglot already anticipated that he would mess it up, and he thought it best not to disappoint them. A cold breeze came whistling through the window of his bedroom. Shuddering, Victor threw another log on his fire. He would never close his window. _Never_. If she ever needed to get to him, she would be able to... He sighed at his own ignorance. She hadn't come to him all year, why would she come a week before his wedding? Reluctantly, he stood up off of his drawing chair. Taking one last look outside, just to check, but the street below was empty. The window, quietly, clicked into place.

THE LAND OF THE DEAD

6 Days To The Wedding

Bonejangles sighed. In his life he had been the best scat singer in the country, so music and cheerfulness was his business. Seeing Emily sitting at the piano, playing the same melancholy tune over and over again, sent a shiver through his bones, so to speak. He stood on the balcony, in full view, but he knew he was as good as invisible to her. He jumped off the edge of the balcony, rolled on impact with the floor and jumped up to do jazz-hands.

"Ta-daaaaa!" he shouted in a staccato voice. Emily didn't move. "What? Not even a smile? C'mon honey you're wounding my ego! There is nobody and nothing that a Bonejangles moment won't make better."

Emily just shook her head. "There's nothing that anyone can do to make this better." She whispered.

"C'mon sweetie, there must be something I can do!"

"Can you bring me back to life?"

"Aw, what's so good about being alive? There are so many restrictions. Last week my pal got run over by a stage coach, and he's still laughing about it! He's going to set himself on fire next week, just for the laughs." Seeing Emily's expression, he tried another approach. "Honey, everyone here would like another shot at life, but this is what we've been given. All we can do is make the most of it." Giving a reassuring pat on the shoulder, he got up to leave.

That one was slightly more boring, but I'm going to make the next few more and more exciting as the countdown to the wedding continues...oh the drama!!! Reviews please, I can't check my hits anymore!


	5. Chapter 5

I just uploaded the last chapter 6 seconds ago, so I'm well into the corpse bride mood. I've also got a you tube window next to word so I'm watching the making of the corpse bride while I'm doing this. Genius! LOL. Please give me a good review!

THE LAND OF THE LIVING

5 DAYS TO THE WEDDING

Maudeline Everglot was going over the final fittings of the wedding dress. Even she had to admit it; Victoria was a vision in white. Although, she wore the expression of a slapped child. The dress was tight at the waist, and billowed out underneath her in a cascade of white, cream, ivory and egg-shell. Victoria, the blushing bride, could not tell the difference between them. Nell Van Dort watched as the seamstress sewed pearls to Victoria's bodice.

"More pearls! More! And bows, and ribbons. And fish heads!" everyone turned to look at her worriedly. "What? She's going to marry a fishmonger's son; she might as well look the part." As the two mothers argued over the dress, Victoria's eyes wandered out of the window to the Van Dort house opposite. Victor was gazing dreamily out of the window. She watched his expression carefully, but she couldn't place the emotions that played across his face. Suddenly, his eyes flickered away from the forest in the distance, to Victoria's window. She looked away too quickly for him to see, but she could see out of the corner of her eye. The way he looked at her: a sad face of disappointment. Seeing the tears welling up in her eyes, Nell distracted herself from the conversation with Maudeline.

"Oh deary, I know it's all very emotional, but marriage is just a part of life. And my Victor's a lovely, if a little careless, lad. He will look after you, if you remind him..." Nell's reassurance was less than helpful. Maudeline was worse.

"Don't be ridiculous Victoria. A year ago you were worried that you and Victor wouldn't, like each other. Now, you worry about the same thing. Is this not his second shot at marring you? And as if love has anything to do with marriage."

THE LAND OF THE DEAD

4 DAYS TO WEDDING

Victor. Victor. Victor. Victor. Victor. Victor. Victor. Victor. Victor. Victor. Victor. Victor.

Emily said it in her head over and over again. The one word she had not said in a year. Now she just let it indulge her. The tears ran freely from her eyes. There was no hope. What can you do when you don't want to live, but you're already dead?

It's short but I love it. I'm updating today again, and it's going to be amazing, you have to check it out.-- love all my reviewers and readers!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm getting bored of this, but I always think of my readers first, so dutifully I'm finishing this as well as I can. It's gonna be gooooood! Trust me; I'm so excited it isn't true. For all VictorXEmily fans, you're going to like this. A lot! Reviews please

THE LAND OF THE LIVING

3 DAYS TO THE WEDDING

Victor sat in agony in the dark corner of his room. He'd barely left it for the last three days. His father tried to coax him out once in a while, but the only thing he'd asked for was more paper and some water. He hadn't eaten in two days, and his already slender frame had started to waste away. What was the point? Why did even matter?

Three sharp raps on the door brought him around from his trance. It was his father; again.

"Son...please open up. Your mother's going crazy downstairs. She doesn't want you to look ill for the wedding. I know it's shallow of her, but deep...deep down, I know she cares about you. So does Victoria. She's called over three times already. And that's just today." He murmured through the door. Slowly, Victor heaved himself off the floor, and stumbled over to the door. Opening it a crack, he peered through. His whiskered father smiled toothily back at him.

"Ah, that's better. I've brought up that paintbrush you needed and...Some dinner?" he said hopefully. Slowly, Victor took the brush out of his father's hand and pushed the tray of food out of his way. Slowly, he pulled the door to. His father nodded.

"I know. I felt the same way." The door stopped moving, and Victor's wide eyes peered out.

"You...felt this way before marrying mother?" he whispered. William shook his head.

"No. I felt that way when I saw her walking down the aisle." He chuckled. "But she was much prettier back then. Only five stone overweight." Victor almost cracked a smile.

"T-thank you." He whispered, closing the door quietly.

"You're a good lad, my son." His father replied to the closed door.

Victoria was scared. Scared that in less than 3 days, she would be tied to a man she had already lost. No matter how many times she was reassured, scolded, chided, and helped, she only felt that she was drowning. She lay down on her bed, her wedding dress on a mannequin in front of her. No matter how scared it made her, she couldn't take her eyes of it.

After a long time she closed her eyes. She imagined that she and Victor were in love, and that he was a devoted husband. She saw their wedding day, the way he smiled at her on their honeymoon, their first home together, their children. She opened her eyes. Everything. She wanted it all. She wanted the life that all women dreamed of, but it had to be with Victor. No other man would do. They could make it work. They could have it all. All she had to do was wait...

THE LAND OF THE DEAD

2 DAYS TO THE WEDDING

It was Miss Plum's turn to comfort Emily, and she was more than prepared to the task. When Emily had arrived in the Land of the Dead, it had been Miss Plum who had guided her, and had given her a job, a home and a mother-figure. Emily had no need for any of those, except the last. She would have trusted Miss Plum with her life, when she'd had one.

"Emily dear, will you come in here please." Miss Plum called from her kitchen. Emily's light footfalls got nearer and nearer to the door. Slowly, the door creaked open and Emily stepped through the door. Mrs Plum pulled out a chair, and bade Emily to sit down.

"Now love, I know you think that men are the most important thing. But a young woman like you should have fun with it at your age. I know a friend who was buried near the graveyard off all the World War 2 soldiers. I could hook you up with a hundred or so. There's got to be someone in this big old world for you."

"Plummy, I know you're only trying to help, but there was only one man for me, and he's married to a woman he loves. I've said my goodbyes, now I just need to move on." She forced a smile out of her lips. Miss Plum smiled.

"That's my girl." She said, stroking her cheek. Emily smiled wider, but inside she was screaming.

This one is another sucky short one, but the next chapter is the last AND ITS SO FRIGGIN EXCITING!!!! Review please.......you're going to love it!


	7. Chapter 7

Finally! The last chapter! I'm so excited! I hope it turns out well...its strange how this is the story I'm sick of hearing about but people like it most out of all of mine.

READ BEFORE READING: Just to clear things up, I've sort of held the belief that whatever paper gets burned, goes to heaven (or in this case the land of the dead) because when I was little, I would write letters to my grandpa. Then we would burn them so they got to him. I obviously don't believe that completely now, but it was the only way I could think of Victor's letter getting to Emily.

Now that's over...enjoy.

THE LAND OF THE LIVING

1 DAY TO WEDDING

Victor sat at his desk, a blank page in front of him. He picked out a pen, and began to write. _My Dearest Emily_...

Once finished, he read it over, and then over again. This was the letter he'd been waiting to write for a year. It said everything he couldn't say out loud.

"Victor?" hearing his name, Victor jumped up; the letter flew out of his hand. It fluttered through the air like a butterfly, before landing in the fire. Victor watched in horror as his letter was consumed by the flames. Turning, struck, towards the voice, his eyes searched for the person who had destroyed his letter.

"I thought I'd come and see you, before the wedding." Victoria smiled all traces of inhibitions gone. "Just checking you haven't got cold feet..." Victor frowned slightly. What was the matter with her? Did she _want_ to be caught in his room without a chaperone?

"V-Victoria, what are you d-doing here?" he stammered. It had become a side-effect of anything wedding-related: which Victoria most definitely was. Victoria fluttered her eyelashes.

"Victor, I am allowed to talk to my fiancée in private if I choose." She smiled. Victor was taken aback. He had no idea that she had so much personality. It didn't have a good effect on him.

"Sorry you t-t-t-took me by surprise." He looked mournfully at the ashes that used to be his feelings. Victoria's eyes followed his gaze. Then her eyes flickered to the many balls of scrunched up paper that littered his small desk. Picking one up, she unfolded it. Victor tried to read her expression, but her face was blank.

"A letter to a corpse?" she asked no hint of humour in your voice. "Do you think you'll ever learn? You have to move on. It's not just your future anymore. It's _ours_." She could see his jaw tense at the harshness in her words. "Tomorrow we are going to be married. We'll be spending our lives together." Victor took a deep breath.

"Victoria, do you remember the first time we lay eyes on each other."

"Yes, you were playing the piano." She smiled at him. _Finally! Improvement!_

"...and I was a bumbling idiot. I could barely say two words to you." He paused to glance at her. "I know you always wondered why that was."

"To be honest, I always found it rather endearing." She blushed. Now she was Victoria again. Victor didn't return her smile.

"I blustered because I was nervous. I didn't know what to think of you, and I didn't know what you thought of me. But now....I'm a much stronger person than I was." Victoria looked him up and down doubtfully. His shoulders still curved like moons at his side. His eyes still popped out in permanent surprise. His voice still wasn't two decibels louder than a whisper. But his back was slightly straighter. His head was held higher on his slender neck. Indeed. He did look slightly stronger. Victoria smiled.

"And it was me who changed you?" she whispered, her face turning a delicate shade of pink. Victor's mouth turned down lower at the sides.

"No."

THE LAND OF THE DEAD

THE DAY OF THE WEDDING!!!

Miss Plum knelt down by the fireplace (the post-box for the dead) sorting through the charred letters, trying to find anything of interest. Her blue hands came to rest on a deeply embossed, if a little screwed up, piece of parchment. _This is posh stuff this is. Could be from someone high up and well to do, _she thought. Slowly, she unfolded the creased letter. As she scanned over the words, her dead heart jolted in her chest. Hurrying off of her knees she bolted out of her kitchen.

"Emily! Emily! Come quick" she cried. Slowly, Emily rose from her piano stool, alarmed by the woman's voice.

"Plummy? What's wrong." She asked, putting her arms around the shaking old woman.

"This letter! It's...it's...read it!" she stammered. Worriedly, Emily prised the letter from her hands, and began to read.

_My dearest Emily,_

_I'm not sure why I'm even writing this. There's no way of getting it to you._

_If only we had had more time together. Only now, when I am to be married, do I realise what a terrible choice I made. Victoria and I...well...there's no Victoria and I. Not in the emotional sense. I think about my wedding tomorrow, I picture it perfectly. The church, the guests...everything. As the music starts, a figure in white comes towards me. But as she comes nearer, her arm turns to bone, her skeletal leg pokes out of her ragged dress. Her skin turns to a light shade of blue. As she lifts up her veil, and there is a hole in her cheek. Her hair is knotted and dirty. And do you know what? She's the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on. Then she disappears, and Victoria takes your place._

_Instead of waking up, I remain asleep, forced to go through the whole nightmare. I can't bear it. I'm going to be with a woman who I do not love. Not only that, but when I look at her, I feel a pain that is harsher than any pain in this life should be._

_You must be wondering why I don't break off the engagement. Sometimes I wonder that myself. But I'm too much of a coward. Too scared to find you. Too scared to live without you. I have made up my mind. I will marry Victoria, sacrificing my own happiness for everyone else's. It's not too much of a price to pay. Maybe one day I'll see you again. With any luck, I'll be the one to go first._

_I love you. I miss you. Goodbye my darling, darling Emily._

_My heart, dead or alive, is yours._

_Your, Victor._

Emily didn't realise the tears were running down her face until she tried to speak. Her voice sounded husky.

"I thought...I thought he had moved on." She whispered "I thought they married last year." Miss Plum shook her head.

"No, obviously not." She took a deep breath, pondering. Suddenly her head snapped up. "You have to go to him, there may still be time!" Emily shook her head.

"I could never do that to him. He's made his decision." She whispered. Miss Plum rolled her eyes.

"But look at his letter. He _loves_ you! He would die for you!" Even Emily had to admit that the thought sent shivers down her spine. Miss Plum's voice dropped to a more hushed tone "You must go to him."

"How?!"

"Elder Gutknecht." Emily moved faster than she ever had done before. Picking up the letter and her skirts, she bolted for the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter! The big one! The conclusion, the climax, the final scene, the wrap-up. Whatever you want to call it, its gonna be friggin awesome! I'm so excited! Enjoy it, and please give me some reviews, I need to know what I did well and how I can improve it. (I tried to cater for Victoria fans as well, even though this is a VXE story.)**

**I'm getting incredibly annoyed. I wrote about 1000 words and my computer crashed. I was left with 300 so I tapped the rest out all over again. Then my computer crashed AGAIN and I thought, 'screws this!' Now after months of cooling off I have returned to finish what I started and make it bloody brilliant! Well, I'll try to the best of my ability. Please review, they lighten my days.**

THE LAND OF THE LIVING

THE DAY OF THE WEDDING!!!!!!!

Victoria twirled round and round in front of the mirror, watching her dress. This morning, as it hung off the mannequin, it had about as much appeal as an iron maiden. It fell to the floor, covering her ivory shoes. It was slim and elegant, with sleeves that covered up to her knuckles. She truly looked beautiful. Her mother stood in one corner, sniffing. Not because of the emotional scene. She was sniffing with disapproval. Although she and her husband, Finnis, had come into a lot more money since last year, to call off the wedding would have meant public embarrassment and utter humiliation. So her daughter would have to marry the _fish-merchants' son._ Lady Everglot shuddered with revulsion. It only made it worse that Victoria seemed so set on marrying the commoner!

Completely ignoring her mother's convulsions at the thought of her happiness, Victoria turned to admire her hair in the smaller mirror behind her. She had taken it down so that the mousey trails brushed her shoulders lightly. Using hair pins, she had attached a delicate veil. Peering closer she admired her makeup. She had brushed her eyelids with pink eyeshade and had delicately painted her eyelashes a thick, chunky black. She looked like the bride she had always wanted to be.

Pastor Gallswells tapped his foot impatiently. How many more times would he have to conduct a wedding for this one woman?! Wasn't one enough for the foolish girl? Suddenly the church door creaked open loudly and the tapping footfalls of Mrs Van Dort. She wobbled up the aisle towards Pastor Gallswells.

"Oh sir! It's terrible! I can't find Victor anywhere. People are supposed to arrive in an hour and we have no idea where he is!" she said in a rushed flurry of words. Being a figure to look up to, Pastor Gallswells took it upon him to comfort the distraught woman.

"Calm down ma'am. Knowing your son he has forgotten about the whole affair. I shall simply ring the church bell and bring him back to the real world."

**[A/N] I'm now switching between what's happening to Emily and what's happening to Victor, rather than between the land of the living and the land of the dead.**

Emily

She ran through the shrubs desperately searching for light breaking through the trees. She could see none. The ferns and branches scratched her skin, permanently ripping it again and again. As a low lying branch whipped off her veil, the end of a broken branch ripped a patch of her blue skin right off of her arm. She wasn't getting tired and her resolve wasn't wavering. If she was ever going to find him, there was no time for hesitation. She could hear a bell ring in the distance. The sound quickened her pace even more.

Bursting through the opening, she dashed onto the bridge, past the houses and up the hill to the church. She could feel her knee joints loosening, and it wouldn't be long before stopping would become inevitable.

The church door was inches out of her reach as she fell. Using her hand she managed to crawl up to the church.

Victor

There was only one way left, and Victor could see it clearly. He sat on a fallen log, watching the clouds pass overhead. If things went according to plan, it would be the last time he saw the sun. He embraced that idea, he welcomed it. Slowly, he returned his head to its normal posture. Suddenly, something glittery caught his eye as the sun danced off of it. Standing up, he made his way over to it; Emily's veil, lying next to an ice-cold strip of blue. He gasped. _Emily..._

**It's short because I want to update and I'm lazy. : P I can't even really be bothered to finish this sentence, MY HEAD HURTS SO MUCH. Fan fic headache....**


	9. Chapter 9

**I really don't know why I put that the previous chapter was the last one. What the hell was going through my head? If you read my other story, Blood and Love, you'll know that I have no internet. If not well...you know now. I'm using a friend's to upload, so please be nice, this WAS rushed. Let's hope it turns out well...**

Emily

To say that the congregation was surprised is an understatement. Some screamed, others simply sat in the pews and stared open mouthed. Who could blame them? Had it been _my_ wedding and a walking corpse stumbled through the door in a wedding dress, I would have probably fainted. How ironic.

"Victor?" I called, unable to see him.

"Victor is indisposed." Said a voice behind me. Turning round, I saw Victoria, the hand clutching her bouquet on her hip. She seemed much less...meek than when I had seen her last. Her eyes were glittering with adrenaline and her chest was heaving with anger. Suddenly I felt a pang in my chest. I was feeling sympathetic. I was stealing her wedding from her.

"Victoria, I'm so sorry. But Victor and I..." suddenly my head jerked to the side. That witch had slapped me!

"There is no 'Victor and I' for you. There never was and there never will be. Or is your memory selective? On your wedding night he ran here to find _me._ I know you're not exactly experienced with actually being a wife, but that's not really how it works." She seethed. Her words hit me like bullets. No one moved, and then all of a sudden I lost it. **[A/N Bitch fight!]**

I flung myself at her, pulling at her stupid living hair, ripping strands out of her bun. She managed to rip of my arm, but this did not slow me down, I lifted it up in the air and slapped her again and again with it, listening to her screams. Someone separated us, but I could see who.

"I hope you and a man who can never love you are very happy together." I shouted. I reattached my arm and stormed out through the door.

Being outside away from prying eyes was a relief. I sat down heavily on the steps and sobbed, not caring if all inside were able to hear me. I had given in. As I looked up through my hair, I saw the happiest sight I have ever seen in my life. The moon turned the dreary world of the living into greyscale. A certain man was walking over the bridge towards me. I could not see is face, but I recognised the floppy hair, the walk, the stance, everything about him. He was holding something but I could not see what.

"Victor." I breathed.

Victor

I made my way over to my Emily, my love, my bride. She was exactly how I remembered her, although my imagination could never have done her justice. As I got closer, she gasped.

"You're...you're..." she stuttered. I walked slowly up the steps, never looking away from her face.

"Dead. Yes." I nodded, still not allowing my eyes to leave hers.

"But...Victoria..." I put my hand over her mouth to stop her.

"...means less than nothing to me." I said. She took my hand in hers, feeling how cold and lifeless it was.

"Why did you do this?" she asked. "Why did you take your own life?"

"There was no life to take without you." I said. The tears then ran freely down her face. She bit her lip and shook her head in disbelief. But I could see the happiness in her eyes.

"Emily." I said, just taking satisfaction in saying her name. "I think I'm completely and irreversibly in love with you."

"You've become a corpse just to be with me?"

"Without you, I was a walking corpse anyway." I took her hands in mine and pressed them to my chest, where my heartbeat would have been. My eyes were prying hers for an answer.

"I love you." She whispered. Then as the tears ran faster than I ever thought possible, she shouted, "I love you so much!" She covered her face with her hands as she sobbed passionately in my arms.

As I held her closely, a loud 'Awww' could be heard from inside the church. The door was open ajar and the face of a deranged woman peered out. She whispered through the gap in the door.

"I know you can be happy now." She said, as her eyes burned with what was real love for me. In that moment I couldn't care less. I had finally found my bride.

**Yes this is the end. I may carry on one day if I think of a good enough idea. Maybe I'll write their wedding, I don't know. For now, I'm just trying to finish all the stories I've already started. Please review. Thankie you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is it people! The final update, the last chapter, the end of the road, the final destination! Lol. Anyway, enough of my complete madness. Please enjoy the last segment of Not Enough Reasons. I'm so glad I finally get to give Emily and Victor the peace they deserve.**

**It's short, because you can kill a precious moment by dragging it on.**

The couple that stood at the altar, pledging their eternal vows to each other were like two pieces of a puzzle; so compatible, yet different, as if they were two halves of one whole person.

The tall, slim man with thick, dishevelled hair said his vows first.

_With this hand, I will life your sorrows,_

_Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine,_

_With this flame, I will light your way in darkness,_

_With this ring, I ask you to be mine._

He slipped the ring onto her finger, where it would stay for the rest of eternity. The joy was evident in his bride's eyes, and the congregation murmured their approval.

Through the stained glass windows, he moon shone through, directly onto the bride and groom, who needed no help with radiating their bliss in a soft glow that captured the atmosphere. Only one person in the entire church was watching with feelings other than joy. She watched with contempt, sorrow, and a new, deep respect for the persevering bride, who finally had what she deserved.

With the vows, spoken, the candles lit, and the ring in place, it was time for the kiss. Victor stepped towards Emily, and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, from her ear, along her jaw to her chin. He then gently grazed his thumb over her full bottom lip. Then putting said hand on her shoulder, her pulled her towards him, and kissed her gently. She found her arms, reaching up to put her hands on his chest.

The kiss did not last long, as it was a very private thing to do, and there would be the rest of eternity for that.

As the congregation left, to return to the land of the dead, they swept the groom away, in a flurry of excited congratulations, the bride stayed behind, wanting to see the moon one last time. As the last stragglers murmured their profound congratulations before disappearing through the back door, Emily was alone. She made her way up to the front of the church, towards the main door. With a clunk, she pushed it open, and gasped. The moon was so bright and so beautiful. She stared at it for what seemed like hours. So at peace, so free...

Victor managed to push his way back through the crowd, before the door shut for the last time. He burst into the church, looking for Emily. When he saw her, he sighed, and it was like she had never left his side. As he walked back up the aisle towards her, he noticed something. She was shining. Not just in the way that he always saw her in his mind's eye; a radiating beauty. She was actually, physically glowing. Her dress began to flow in the breeze, and then began to disintegrate. Then her arms began to dissolve, along with her hair, her torso.

"Emily!" he shouted, praying she could hear him. Thankfully, she did. Turning around, she saw him, reaching out for her, running towards her.

"Victor..." she whispered, unable to manage any more. She was fading, melting into a cloud of butterflies. _Not again, not now, _they both screamed in their heads. "Find me." She pleaded, before she was gone.

**Final peace my ass!**

**Ok, ok, I just KNOW I'm going to get flamed for that, and I'm sorry, but I'm having way too much fun with this story to let it end like that. There HAVE to be more obstacles for me to write about. How am I going to get around this one I wonder... reviews please, but if it is a flame then FOR GOODNESS SAKE NOBODY CARES!! **_**Constructive**_** criticism allowed.**


End file.
